The present specification relates to an improved retractable mosquito net, whose purpose is, on the one hand, to protect against the entry of mosquitos and the like into a building through the windows, by fixing the fly cloth in an appropriate way to a support which surrounds the window or door area where the mosquito net is fitted. On the other hand, in accordance with its characteristic of being able to be rolled up in a vertical upwards or horizontal direction when the use of the fly cloth or protective mesh is not required, it remains duly retracted inside the adaptation area, allowing the window or door to be used in the conventional way, without the fly cloth or mesh obstructing normal use of the gap or opening of the window or door.
The mosquito net is capable of hermetically sealing the perimeter against the access of mosquitos and the like, as it is provided with a protective draught excluder, situated in the lower part of the profile that holds the operating handle of the mosquito net in question, which is effective in preventing the entry of even smaller animals.
This invention is provided with a friction bearing situated between the front end and the axis, to facilitate its rotation, and at the same time considerably reducing the friction coefficient, incorporating a double headstock to compensate for possible errors in the measurements taken prior to its definitive installation.
At the same time the invention incorporates an adjustable lock for adjusting the mosquito net when its surface is becoming irregular.
The application of this invention is within the industry devoted to the manufacture of mosquito nets and the like, and may also be manufactured by the industry devoted to metallic fittings, blinds and the like.
The applicant is aware of the existence at the present time of a plurality of mosquito nets made up of a cloth or mesh fixed to a frame, which is subsequently fixed in the opening of a window or door, consequently preventing the entry of insects of whatever kind through the window opening.
The embodiment of this type of mosquito net obviously implies completely closing the access through the door or window as, logically, when a support is incorporated upon which the fly cloth is situated, acting as a sliding connection for the same in its sides, this cannot be constantly removed to allow people to pass through the doors, or to gain access to a window opening.
Consequently, if a frame is fixed, this implies closing the opening where it is fixed, and the perimeter of the frame must be sealed, as the insects by virtue of their small size may pass through the gaps around the perimeter between the wall and the frame.
The applicant is aware of the use of fly curtains which are installed in windows and doors, and which, having great mobility, allow insects to enter by virtue of this mobility.
The evident solution to the problem currently existing in this field, would be to have a mosquito net capable of adapting to the closing structure of the door or window, acting as a secondary blind, and which would at the same time seal the opening of the door or window, preventing the entry of insects through its perimeter.
However, the applicant has no knowledge of a currently existing invention provided with the features indicated hereinbefore as being suitable.
The improved retractable mosquito net proposed by the invention constitutes in itself a clear novelty within its field of application, as it presents a suitable fixing structure to the surface of the frame or fitting where the closing elements of a door or window are fixed, without altering the normal operation of the same; having sealing means on its perimeter, and at the same time may be withdrawn when its use is not considered to be appropriate, at which time it remains completely retracted inside a transverse body situated in the upper part of the right or left side or both, which are at the same time the fixing reinforcements for the retraction mechanism, staying in this position until its services are required again.
More specifically, the improved retractable mosquito net that is the object of the invention, is made up of two counter headstocks fixed to the wall in the case of vertical operation, upon which parts called headstocks are fixed, which act appropriately to fix the ends of the body that holds the internal axis where the fly cloth or mesh is retracted, presenting a biconical spring inside and the relevant fixing element to the profile of the axis incorporated inside an elongated drawer or casing, which has a dust excluder to prevent any insect from gaining access to the inside.
In the side parts the profiles are fixed with hidden locks or by means of cables that may be installed as an option, the fly cloth having in its lower part transversely situated profiles, upon which a handle is fixed for applying traction to the same; the holding profile of the handle has in its lower part a form provided with a sealing dust excluder which adapts to the lower part of the frame of the window where the mosquito net is fixed.
The invention has an adjustable or hidden lock and incorporates a friction bearing, facilitating retraction with the flap which is incorporated between the headstock and the axis to allow its rotation, thus diminishing the friction coefficient, and incorporating a double headstock to compensate for measurement errors in its installation and to facilitate its anchorage by pressure.